


Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

by TheTwoFlamingos



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Romance, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Christmas and New Years one shot. Liz and Red's fist Christmas and New Years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So this story marks the very first non-smut story that We have ever written, We'll admit it was a...different experience and we hope you enjoy it.

Elizabeth Keen awoke to a wonderful smell that she was having trouble placing. She rolled onto her back and stretched, normally she would reach for him but she knew he wasn’t there. She turned her head to look at the clock, the bright green numbers told her it was five thirty four in the evening. She was so warm and comfortable, and still tingling for their earlier bout of love making, that she wanted to just go back to sleep but the smell of whatever he was cooking was way too tempting. Like a cat she slinked out of bed, threw on a pair of yoga pants and a red t-shirt and padded downstairs.

The sound of Nat King Coles Christmas Song washed over here as she descended down the stairs, yet something was different about it. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen she saw him standing in front of the stove…and he was singing. Liz didn’t try to stop the smile from creeping onto her face. There he was, Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington the Concierge of Crime, the FBI’s fourth most wanted criminal standing in her kitchen in a form fitting pair of jeans and black tank, singing along to Nat King Cole and cooking. Liz closed her eyes and let the moment warm her.

It was Christmas Eve, their first major holiday together as a couple and Liz couldn’t be happier. It was seven months to the day since they took down the Cabal and cleared Liz’s name. Seven months since Red finally gave into his feelings for her and proclaimed his love. Seven months since she reciprocated his feelings and all but tackled him to the ground. Things were good and they were about to get better. Her hand drifted over her belly and her smile widened, she was six weeks along and she couldn’t wait to tell Red.

Liz was brought out of her thoughts by Red breaking into another Nat King Cole song. She watched him bend over and pull out a tray from the oven and suddenly her nose was assaulted with a familiar yet unknown smell. She walked over to him and waited until his hands were empty before stepping up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Good evening Raymond.” She said as she placed a kiss on the nape of his neck. She tried to peer over his shoulder to see what he had made but he quickly draped the kitchen towel over it.

“Good evening Lizzie. Did you sleep well?” Red turned in her arms, and gently moved her away from the oven.

“Mhmm.” She placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Yeah I was pretty worn out earlier.”

He let out a small chuckle before reclaiming her lips in a more passionate kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself closer to him.

“I love you.” Red told her, his voice was intense vulnerability and sincerity.

Having Liz for himself after years of wanting and longing was still such an incredible reality for him. Every morning that he woke up to find her wrapped protectively in his arms was its own blessing, and for a man who has never been religious, he thanked God. Red brought his hands around to settle on her hips and in one quick movement he lifted Liz up onto the counter, immediately placing himself between her parted thighs and pulled her body flush to his. Liz cupped his face and brought her lips down to his, pouring all her love into the kiss. Reluctantly Red pulled back and looked at her.

“As much as I’d like to have you for dinner sweetheart, we have homemade Croque-monsieur waiting for us. My grandma’s recipe.” He said somewhat breathlessly. Even though he’s kissed Liz an innumerable amount of times, it was always as if it was the first and it never failed to steal the breath right out of his lungs. Liz hopped down from the counter and followed Red into the living room. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he had a makeshift picnic set up on the floor. A blanket was spread out in front of crackling fire, bottle of wine was already open and breathing next to two glasses. Setting down the plates in the center of the blanket, Red helped Liz sit, before seating himself next to her.

Red poured them both a glass of wine, he handed one to her and let his fingers gently caress her hand before pulling away. Liz smiled internally, she decided that this was the perfect opportunity to inform Red that in seven to eight month, he was going to be a father.

“A toast.” He said raising his glass toward her. “To fresh starts, and many many more years of happy memories to be made.” He lifted the glass to his mouth, but paused when he noticed her glass still hovering in between them. His eyes flashed up to her face searching for an answer, and what he saw made his breath catch and his heart skip a beat. Love, devotion, awe, happiness and a hint of excitement shone in her beautiful blues eyes. Liz could see the wheels turning in Red’s head, so she waited, knowing it won’t be long now before he questioned her.

“You’re not drinking Elizabeth?” He asked with a hint of mirth, a giddy feeling of butterflies blossomed in his belly at what that usually meant, or at least what he hoped it meant.

“No I’m not Raymond.” She responded, placing the wine glass back on the floor, her eyes never left his as a cheeky smirk formed on her lips. Reaching back behind her, she pulled a small gift box from under the tree and held it out for Red to take. Carefully, Red put his own glass down next to hers, and took the package from her, looking at her with slight confusion.

“Open it. It’s my first Christmas present for you.” She said softly, the excitement in her eyes shining as bright as the North Star. Shifting his eyes down from her to the gift in his hands, he slowly started to unwrap it. The unmarked box did nothing to provide a clue as to what was inside. Red opened the box and immediately felt the tears sting his eyes. He reached in and slowly pulled out a powder blue onesie with the words “Daddy’s First Mate” written across the chest overlapping a nautical anchor. He clutched it to his chest and he looked at Liz with a look of pure wonder.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked, he didn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Liz nodded in response.

“We’re pregnant.” She replied, her own tears making themselves known. Suddenly, Red launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground as he captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. Pulling back, his eyes searched Liz’s face as she giggled at his reaction. His gaze shifted down to her stomach, without a word he moved himself lower down her body, Red pushed her shirt up to just below her breasts and placed a series of feather light kisses all over her abdomen. From his place between her thighs, he nuzzled her tummy with his cheek and nose. Liz propped herself up on her elbows and watched the love of her life do the single most sweetest thing she’s ever seen, and more tears made their way down her face.

“Thank you Lizzie.” He said, happiness just radiated off him and the giant smile on his face made him look years younger.

“Well it was a team effort love.” She smiled back. Red kissed his way back up her body and claimed her lips in a deep soul searing kiss. His lips and tongue expressed the emotions that were flowing through his body. Involuntarily, Liz’s legs wrapped around Red’s waist and she groaned into the kiss. While she knew sex would be involved at some point tonight, Liz wanted to give Red his other presents. She gently pulled away and unwrapped her legs from him, he moved to lay beside her and propped himself up on one elbow, his right hand softly caressed the soft skin of her belly, it was almost as if he was trying to feel their baby.

“How far along are you?” Red’s voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes were glued to her abdomen.

“About six weeks. I went to the doctor yesterday and confirmed it.” She brought her hand to lay on top of his, lacing her fingers with his.

“I love you sweetheart.” Red whispered, a small smile pulled at his lips. “We should probably eat our food before it gets too cold.”

“I love you too Red.” She whispered back. She leaned over and placed a loving kiss to his lips. “Yes, I do find myself completely famished at the moment, you since I’m eating for two and what not.” She giggled.

They are their meal in compatible silence, soft caresses and small smiles were shared between the two. Red continued to sip his wine while Liz opted for apple juice. Throughout the meal, Liz noticed that Red kept looking at the little onesie laying nestled in the box next to him. After about the fifth time catching him, she kept her eyes on him and waited until he looked back at her. He brought his eyes back to her and was startled to see that she had caught him looking at the article of clothing.

He offered her a smile and a shrug. “I’m so excited Lizzie. I never thought I would have the chance at being a father again.” He said sincerely, feeling the emotions well up inside him.

“You’re going to be a fantastic father Red. I know it. And our little boy is going to love you to pieces.” She said with a small smile.

“What makes you think it’s a boy?” Red asked curiously.

“Mothers intuition.” She smirked back.

_New Year’s Eve_

“Red, where did you put the champagne flutes?” Liz called from the kitchen. As she looked through the different cabinets, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Soft kisses were peppered down her neck to her shoulder and his hands came to lay on her tummy over their baby. Without words, Red pressed his front flush against her back and slowly maneuvered her around the kitchen until she is standing in front of the far cabinet. Reaching up with his right hand, he opened the cabinet to reveal the champagne flutes.

“I put them here love.” Red whispered in her ear. Tuning her head, she planted a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you baby.” She whispered back. Reaching up, she grabbed the glasses and walked into the living room behind Red. Looking in the room, she saw Dembe standing near the TV switching between watching the chaos in downtown Manhattan as people wait for the ball to drop at midnight, and talking to Mr. Kaplan who was sitting in the chair next to him. Red moved to stand near the window and peered outside to look over the snow covered street. Liz set down the flutes next to the chilling champagne bottle, before moving over to stand next to Red, wrapping her right arm around his waist.

“So, was two thousand and sixteen all you had hoped it would be?” She asked him quietly. Looking down at her, he served up a big smile.

“It was Lizzie. Though the ending of it was my favorite. Finding out our family is growing by one more.” He said, the excited gleam in his eye coming forth as it always did when he talked about their child.

“Soon Red.” She replied happily. Since she had told Red that they were expecting, his protectiveness had increased to an almost unimaginable level. The security team has doubled, especially when Red wasn't with her. At first Liz found herself getting exasperated, but deep down she understood his actions, and loved him all the more fore it.

“One minute you two.” Mr. Kaplan announced to them, breaking them out of their moment. Walking over, Lizzie pours three flutes of champagne and one with sparkling apple juice, handing them out. Everyone took their positions around the TV watching as the ball lowered. Red took Lizzie around the waist and pulled her flush against him.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone shouted at the same time.

Dembe and Mr. Kaplan embraced and exchanged kisses on cheeks, while Red and Lizzie captured each other’s mouths in a loving and deep kiss. Releasing one another, Red turned to Dembe and they grip each other in a brotherly hug, before pulling away, Dembe reached into his pocket and discreetly handed Red a velvet box. Red palms it and stows it carefully in his own pocket. Pulling back, Dembe clasps Red’s shoulder tightly and gives him a reassuring smile. Turning then, Red embraced Mr. Kaplan while Liz gave Dembe a tight hug. Liz pulled back and turned to find Dembe looking at her with a genuine smile on his face. She looked around for Red, wanting to hold him and was surprised to see him kneeling in front of her, with an apprehensive look on his face.

“Lizzie. I want to start this year of right. I have loved you for so long, and will continue to do so until my last breath leaves my body. I want to be a good father to our baby, and a great husband to you. If you'll allow me the honor. You are my guiding light, my north start in the dark, and my second chance at being a better man. You have changed my life for the better, and I want to spend the rest of my days providing you and out baby the best life possible. So Elizabeth Keen, I ask you in front of our closest friends and family, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He finished with a smile and ferocity in his eyes that she’s never seen before.

Somehow, someway Liz had managed to not only be able to stay silent throughout his declaration, but she also managed to keep her legs from giving out. However she couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks or the choked sob escaping from her lips.

“Yes Raymond. I will marry you. A thousand times yes.” She said. Red took her left hand in his own and slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and scooping her up into a fierce bear hug. He spun her around, bringing about giggles and laughter from both of them. Dembe and Mr. Kaplan applauded the happy couple. He set Liz back down on the floor and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Pulling back, they felt a hand on each of their shoulders and turned to see Dembe standing next to them.

“Congratulations my brother, and to you Liz. It’s about damn time.” He said smiling so big his whole face lit up.

“Yes. Congratulations to you both.” Mr. Kaplan said smiling at the happy couple. Looking at the scene around him, Red felt his life finally falling into place, and a sense of contentedness wash over him for the first time in a very long time.

_‘Happy New Year indeed.’_ He thought to himself as he pulled Lizzie in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
